Stuck in Time
by Sparkles Unlimited
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron find themselves stuck in 16th century England because of Ron’s stupid mistake. Now they must get back to their time without screwing up the time-line. Will Ron ruin their plans again?


Authors: Sparkles Unlimited  
  
Summary: Hermione, Harry, and Ron find themselves stuck in 16th century England because of Ron's stupid mistake. Now they must get back to their time without screwing up the time-line. Will Ron ruin their plans again?  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own anything in the Harry Potter books which deeply saddens us. *sniff, sniff* we do own the plot though so. : P!!! We win. lol. Just kidding. We hope you enjoy our story and please review it!  
  
A/N: Hi we hope you like our story! ~*~  
  
~ Hermione walked into the Gryffindor Common Room messing with something in her pocket and smiling widely around at everyone. As in her third year at Hogwarts she had been given permission to use the Time-Turner so that she may take more classes. There was only one problem though; if Harry or Ron found out they would want her to use it all the time for them. She had to be really careful.  
  
"What are you so chippy about Hermione? Did you get another letter from Viktor Krum or something of that sort?" Ron turned to face Hermione giving her a very rude look.  
  
'Well, if he likes me so much he should have told me before Viktor.' Hermione thought this to herself as she sat down in one of the chairs next to the chess board Harry and Ron had set up. "No, I just came from Professor McGonagall's office."  
  
"Oh. Did she tell you that you were already made Head Girl or something?" Ron turned back to the chessboard grumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Oh Ron, shut your bloody mouth already." Harry spoke up while his night took out one of Ron's pawns making him curse a few times before attacking Harry's Castle. "Why were you there Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. Class stuff and all." Hermione smiled again. She couldn't wait for their fifth year to start. Even if You-Know-Who was back. Hermione saw Ron look towards her pocket and he apparently noticed the gold chain hanging out of it.  
  
"And what is this Hermione?" Ron smiled sardonically and grabbed the chain pulling out the Time-Turner.  
  
"RON, NO. You bloody fool!" Hermione reached for the Time-Turner as Harry got up to take it from him. Ron was laughing hysterically then it all happened. The chain slipped and the Time-Turner flipped and in the next moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the 17th century.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron, look what you did!!!" Ron stood gaping at the scene in front of him and didn't realize that he had let go of the Time-Turner until it was to late. The chain slipped from his hand and before Harry could catch it. It shattered in front of them.  
  
"Oy! RON!!! Great Job, now we can't get back!" Harry was looking around the castle they were standing in. It defiantly was not Hogwarts. "Where are we Hermione?"  
  
"We are in Prince Edwards Castle. Do you remember the movie I told you I watched when I got home after 3rd year?" Hermione looked around the castle.  
  
"Yea, A Knights Tall. what does that have to do with this." Ron gawked at the large bare walls of the castle.  
  
"Not A Knights Tall. A Knights Tale you dim-wit!" Hermione sighed again. "This is the prince's castle. If he finds us we'll."  
  
"Who are ye that are in thy castle... at such a late hour?... Show thy selves." Hermione stared in the direction of the voice and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
* "Er...Hullo..?" Ron said anxiously, looking up at a huge, fat, ugly bloke. Six feet tall, hairy, huge belly and all, one of the many castle gaurds was peering down at them, apearing to be sniffing Harry, like a mad dog sniffing for fresh meat. Harry backed away a bit.  
  
"Well... we.. er.. we.." Hermione stuttered, bending down slowly, hands trembling, scraping up of what was left of the Time-Turner, " We.. well.." Hermione froze for a moment. They can't tell this gaurd that they were students from Hogwarts... that she was a witch for that fact. She remembered reading something.. on Midevil Witch Burning. Her stomache dropped.  
  
She stood up, placing the broken bits of glass and sand in the front of her robes, " We were just.."  
  
The gaurd stood up tall, showdowing his face from them," You were just, just, just..?" he asked, he bent down low and whispered, his breath smelling heavily of liqour," Whats the matter, Cats got ye tongue?" he said, chuckling slightly at his own joke.  
  
Hermione stepped back, pulling Ron and Harry with her," No, no sir, nothing like that at all..."  
  
She lowered her voice and whispered to Harry and Ron," Dont mention a word to him or anyone that we are students at Hogwarts, more or less Witches and Wizards!" Harry nodded seriously while Ron gave a small chuckle. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him dangerously,"Whats.So.Funny?"  
  
Ron swallowed his laugh back with a gulp and widened his eyes," Well..er.. why not? Wasn't there tons of witches and wizards back then? I mean..now?"  
  
Hermione let go of the front of his robes and nodded,"Yes..." she said slowly," But...they also tended to burn them as well..." Ron laughed out loud at this, causing the gaurd to peer over at them suspicously.  
  
Ron lowered his voice to a dead whisper and said," Remember Wendelin the Weird? She let herself be caught hundreds of times! It feels great to be burned if you perform the right spell."  
  
He leaned back against the wall smiling a bit, nodding his head," Yup, I wouldn't mind being burnt once or so myself."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her self back to the guard to see him fiddling with his ring of keys. "Oh," she breathed a sigh of relife,"your going to..l-let us out..?" she asked, inching towards the door way Harry following while Ron stood there dumbly, looking up at the guard.  
  
The gaurd tsk,tsked and held out a key, shaking his head and laughing he said," No, no me lad's your getting arrested for breaking and entering at thy castle."  
  
~ "WAIT." Harry stepped in front of Hermione. "Don't you know who I am?"  
  
The guard looked stupidly at Harry trying to think if he knew him. "I know you are trespassing on royal grounds."  
  
"I am Prince Potter of. of." Harry blinking. "Woman. where am I from?"  
  
"Southern Wales your highness." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. "He suffered a fall on our journey sir."  
  
The guard snapped to attention at the mention of his prince hood. 'Okay, at least we got this idiot. I don't have to worry about being burned for a while now at least' Hermione thought to herself as the guard began to lead them down a corridor.  
  
* '...This is thy Grand Entrance to thee Royal..eh..thee Royal..well that doesn't matter now does it?' the gaurd giving them a small tour on the rooms they passed. Ron, Hermione and Harry 'ooh'ed and ahh'ed' pretending to show interest instead of showing anxiety.  
  
Ron slugged on slowly behind all of them, staring up at the pictures in interest, cocking his head to the side every now and than, narrowing his eye brows thoughtfully.  
  
Hermione slowed her pace and nugged him in the side, 'Whats so interesting?' she asked while putting on a fake smile and nodding to some corny joke the gaurd was making about a tower and a chicken.  
  
Ron stared at her dumbly.  
  
'Well?' she asked, pulling him along with her as they turned a corner.  
  
Ron blinked,' Well?? well? Hermione! these pictures!...they dont move!'  
  
Hermione raised one eyebrow, annoyed. 'Well..yes..Ron..' she said slowly, her patience losing its edge, she droped her voice to a low whisper,' thats what-' She sighed. No use explaning the obvious to Ron.  
  
'Well, this is an evil castle, they kill all the people in the pictures, and make them stay there,' she lied, trying to keep her mouth stern and her face expression serious.  
  
Rons eyes bugged out,' Are-you-seriouse??' he whispered, stopping and staring at a picture of a smiling man sitting on his horse. 'How the heck do they keep them smiling?' he asked looking at the picture with great interest. Hermione rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips, 'Well, isnt it obvious? they tape them like that!' she invented, turning her head towards the gaurd and Harry, the problem is... they were gone. ~*~  
  
Ron was still gaping at the pictures, looking rather closly, probably looking for tape. Hermione let out a shrill, anxious sigh and tugged on Rons arm, which was hanging losely at his side. 'Wha-what?' Ron twirled around and looked down the corridor. ~ 'Oh bloody hell. where'd they go?" Ron blurted out looking around. "HEY!!! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and faced Ron again.  
  
"Shut your buggered mouth before I knock you back to the 1st century." Hermione whispered violently towards Ron before she heard footsteps coming near them.  
  
Hermione faced the sound of the footsteps and looked for a place to hide. "For an evil castle that kill people for pictures it's rather quant here!"  
  
'Is he still talking' Hermione thought to herself as another guard appeared in front of him. He was lean and athletically built. he couldn't have been much older than them.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. Prince Edward may find you. Who are thee?" The guard looked rather frighten at the sight of the two of them. "Oh, hullo. I'm Ronald Weasley, a wiz." Hermione reached forward grasping Ron's arm causing him to stop.  
  
"Ronald. they do not know that term here. He is my escort. I'm here with Prince Potter." The guards eyes grew rather wide at this. "Yes. -the- Prince Potter."  
  
"Oh, well then, you shall follow me!"  
  
Hermione and Ron followed the gaurd quitely down the hall ways, every now and than Ron would throw Hermione a nervous glance, as Hermione took great notice to the guard. His wavey blonde hair, his bright green eyes, his muscualr built!  
  
Ron watched her as she groped him with her eyes, a smile twitching in the cornor of her mouth. After a minute or two of staring non-stop at him (his back actually) she turned to Ron, grinning. Nodding her head, she raised her eye brows and pointed toward him, grinning. Ron narrowed his eye brows and nodded towards him too, making rude gestures with his hands. 'RON!?' she said, kicking him from behind her back as they continued following him, walking through winding, dim hall ways. Ron sniggered and fliped the gaurd off from behind his back.  
  
A/N: Well how did you like it? Please review and tell us what you think! reviews are so insperational! thank you!  
  
~Katie and Lynzie 


End file.
